1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fabrication apparatus and method for fabricating coverings for architectural openings. More specifically, the invention relates to a fabrication apparatus and method for fabricating cellular material from fabric tape for use in roller shade coverings.
2. Background Description
Roller shades are well known in the art and typically comprise a fabric shade material that hangs down from a roller and has a foot rail attached to its bottom edge. The roller is typically contained in a head rail that is attached to a vertical surface. As desired the shade material can be rolled up onto the roller to expose the architectural opening (typically, a window) beneath it.
In general, the shade material must be capable of being rolled up relatively tightly onto the roller so that the roller and the retracted shade can fit into the recesses of the head rail. It is possible that larger head rails could be utilized with a roller shade utilizing thick shade material, however, the head rail would likely be obtrusive and not aesthetically pleasing. Accordingly, the material used for roller shades is almost always flat. Typically, roller shade materials will be comprised of one or two layers of fabric. When two layers are utilized, a front fabric is typically specified for its aesthetic properties and the backing fabric for its light handling characteristics or its ability to withstand ultraviolet light without fading.
In the recent past coverings for architectural openings that utilize a cellular shade material have become very popular. The cellular shade material provides a measure of space between the back side of the shade and the front side. Like roller shade materials the backing fabrics may be specified for their light handling characteristics while the front fabrics may be chosen for aesthetic reasons. Cellular shades offer several advantages over roller shades. First, they handle light in a more aesthetically pleasing manner than two similar front and backing materials can when they are placed directly on top of each other. Second, the cells formed from the spacing between the fabrics create a dead air space that provides desirable insulating properties.
Cellular shades are typically expensive to manufacture, and in some instances the lift mechanisms require lift cords that are threaded through the interior of the cells. Conversely, roller shades do not utilize lift cords and have the entire lift mechanism contained within the roller. Fabrication of a roller shade typically comprises cutting the shade material to size, attaching a roller and foot rail to the material and attaching the roller to a head rail.